1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a folding door, and more particularly to a sliding arrangement of a triple layer folding door.
2. Description of Related Arts
At present, the triple layer folding door is usually used for shower stall. Chinese patent CN02265533.6 discloses a triple layer folding door, mounted on a beam track respectively. A hitting block at an after-edge of the first layer of the tripe layer folding door hits the second layer of the tripe layer folding door, so as to drive the second layer to move. Likewise, the second layer hits the third layer so as to drive the third layer to move. However, in practice, a large force may be applied to pull the triple layer folding door, which will cause loud noise when the layers hit each other. Especially in a quiet night, it is very annoying to hear such unpleasant noise, and the loud noise will also affect others' sleep in the same house. So, it is desirable to provide a triple layer folding door without noise.